Hell 1942
by unicorncourt
Summary: Kyamn WWII/Nazi/Holocaust yaoi fanfiction. Takes place in Europe 1942. Mature content advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hel****l**** 1942**

**Chapter 1**

_I'd always wondered what my own death would feel like..._

1942. Over a year into the war. Funny thing how we all thought this was going to be over with a few weeks after it started. We were wrong though. We were all wrong.

My name is Kyle Broflovski. My family and I are Jews. It all started when we were watching the news one day..

_"News. October 21, 1941. Havoc all over Germany and Poland as a new uprising has begun! Leader, Adolf Hitler has now convinced millions of Germans that the gays and Jews are not to be accepted into our utopia. As quoted here; "Didn't the world see, carried on right into the Middle Ages, the same old system of martyrs, torturers, faggots? Of old, it was in the name of Christianity. Today, it's the name of Bolshevism. Yesterday, the instigator was Saul: the instigator today, Mardochai. Saul has changed to St. Paul, and Mardochai into Karl Marx. By exterminating this pest, we shall do humanity a service of which our soldiers have no idea." spoken from the public cult leader, Adolf Hitler himself. And with that, I believe that this ladies and gentleman, is war."_

I'm not ashamed to be Jewish. But it's embarrassing, and very terrifying. I mean, sometimes you don't even know if your safe to go to the bathroom without a Nazi breaking through the door, ignoring your exposure, and whisks you away to death. Although, I'd rather die than have to slave away at the concentration camps. That's the worst possible place to be. We watched a video in Mr. Garrison's ninth grade class on the camps. It looked as if no one could even break a hundred pounds. They had these heart stopping "ceremonies" called a "choosing" in which they would randomly select Jews to be sentenced to the gas chamber, and killed. Then, they would haul the dead bodies away to be cremated, and gone forever. They offered very little clothes to them, the mattresses we filled with springs and rocks, or wooden planks. I just pray nothing like that ever happens to my family.

I almost forgot, I never properly introduced myself. As you already know, my name is Kyle and my family is Jewish. I'm fifteen years old. I'm in ninth grade. I live with my mom, Sheila Broflovski, my dad, Gerald Broflovski, and my adopted Canadian brother, Ike Broflovski. We live in a decent sized house in Europe. I have three best friends, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, and the worst of all, the one who I hate more than anything in existence, yet for some reason, I still consider him my best friend, Eric Cartman. Although, we just call him Cartman. The bastard is the most racist person you will ever meet. Of course, he supports the Nazis. He worships Hitler, and I'm sure he does it just to piss me off. We are all in the same grade and have the same class. Class wouldn't be all that bad, if that fucker didn't make all those comments supporting what the Nazis do to Jews. He even wears the Hitler Youth uniform to school and around the neighborhood sometimes. I swear, I'd kick his ass but his mom is really rich, so he always has all the new video games my parents refuse to buy.

Aside from myself though, today, we got some terrible news. Nazis are suppose to be expected to invade Europe. Mom won't stop crying. I'm pretty sure my dad has literally lost all of his sanity because, after flipping over the dinning room table, he crawled into his bed, and has been laying there for five hours repeatedly saying, "Hell has come.." I don't understand exactly what that means, but its really freaking Ike and I out. Although, every one except for me is still sane. Aside from my father, my mother and Ike have been holding each other, crying for the last five hours. I gave up on trying to calm everybody down, so I just ventured up to by room, shutting the door behind me. I peeked out my window only to feel my cheeks burn red with fury. As I look on the street, I see Cartman prancing around, happy as ever, in his Hitler Youth uniform. I find it hard to believe that that immature little fuck is 16 years old. Suddenly, I got this blurry image in my head. I sat there and tried to fixate the image. When it came to, I was terrified. It was and image of me and Cartman sucking faces. I could see out tongues colliding into each other's mouth. I fell back in horror. _'Maybe I'm starting to go insane now as well..'_ I shook my head and went to lay down on my bed. I literally just layed there for well over two hours, staring at the ceiling, thinking about my possible death that could be happening any moment now.

I honestly wonder why I'm still alive up to this moment. Why wasn't I take away earlier? Why wasn't I mauled by the townspeople? Sometimes I even wish I was dead. I wish they would come kill me. I hate my life. I mean, I'm not attractive. Every time I look in the mirror, I want to cringe. Its the same raggy look every day. Tangled, moppy red hair, pale, freckled skin, scrony arms. I've never really had a girlfriend before. Stan has been dating Wendy Testaburger since the fourth grade. Kenny has a new slut every week. Although, I guess I can feel a little confident since the only girlfriend Cartman has ever had was this prostitute he paid for named Sally Darson who worked for Leopold Scotch, also known as "Butters," when he thought he was a pimp daddy. But anyways, I've never had a real girlfriend. I've never even seen a girl look at me like that. Maybe if I get captured it will be doing everybody a favor...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ I fling away from my glare in the mirror. "M-mom?.." I choke out. "M-M-MOM!" I run towards the door only for it to wing open on me and send me flying back onto the floor. Once I have the ability to raise my head again and recollect my vision, I crawl back in horror. There, standing in my door frame, are two Nazis.

"Look! There's another one!" one of the officers points at me. They both come flying at me, yanking me off the floor. I desperately try to scream for help. I scream for my mom. For my dad. For anybody. Although I realize, nobody is going to help me. I'm being taken away. Taken away to die. I squirm around restlessly. This can't be happening. I don't really want to die. Not yet at least. I have a few things I still wanted to do before I die. Like kick Cartman's ass, or play the new Cheesy Poof shooter's game. But then it sinks in and I stop squirming. I'm going to die. I'm literally going to die. They are actually taking me away to my own death. I'm never going to see this house again. I'll be lucky if I even get to see my parents or brother one last time. These bastards are taking me to die for I have done nothing to even deserve to die.

As the throw me out the front door, I look around town to see complete and total chaos. There are Nazis everywhere, breaking into homes, carrying Jews away to box cars. Just then I see Stan huddled up with his family out front of his house. "STAN!" I call his name. "KYLE! NO!" he screams, terrified. He tried to run towards me, but his dad rips him back. I see Stan struggle with every ounce of his body, tears spilling like a faucet, but his dad refuses to let him go. I can't blame him though. If Stan successfully made it over here to try and save me, or even say goodbye, he'd be shot. I catch one last glimpse of him before he disappears behind a formation of Nazis. My next sight makes me sick to my stomach. I see Eric. Eric Cartman. He's taking to one of the Nazis, jumping around with glee, with the most disturbing, sick, twisted smile I have ever seen on him. And trust me, I've seen a lot of his sick twisted smiles in my life time, but this one was the sickest of them all. I know exactly what he's talking to the officer about.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I am so raged I managed to break free from the officer's grasp. I sprint towards Cartman and throw my elbow back, clutching my hand to form a fist. Once I'm nearly a foot away from his large body, I swing my hard, colliding clear into his face. I can't tell exactly where I hit him because I'm so pissed my vision is blurred. Next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in my head as one of the guards knocks me against the head with a club. From there, everything is pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

An/ Hey guys! So I posted this yesterday and I do believe I've already gotten a bit of positive feed back! Yay! I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story, it means a lot! So, I decided to add a new chapter today, I'm going to try to make this one longer. Thank you so much, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

I always wondered what my own death would feel like..and now..I've experienced it. Nothing. Its nothing at all. Pitch black. Darkness.

I open my eyes to a blur. I'm alive? They haven't killed me?..At yet that is.. Once my vision clears, I see a handful of sorrowful eyes peering right at me. I stare back at them in disbelief.

"Where am I?" I begin the stand up. They seem to follow my every move, examining me like I'm some sort of piece in a museum. Their expressions are filled with grief. I look around to see we are all boxed in a, well, a box car, "Where are they taking us?" This was a stupid question. After the words spill out of my mouth, they all lower their heads, some even start crying and holding each other. That's how I know where they are taking us. Well, not exactly at least. They are either taking us to the camps, or just to our own deaths immediately.

"Sorry.." I lower my head and walk away to the corner of the car. I lean against the uncomfortable steel walls of the box and slide down, collect my head in my hands. I wish I was home. I hope my mom, dad, and brother are okay. I wonder where they are. I start thinking about home. How I'd wake up every morning to the same bowl of cereal. I'd thrown on the same raggedy green cap. I miss Stan. I miss Kenny. But to hell, I don't miss Cartman. Cartman...I wonder where he's even at right now. The last I saw him, his face was in between my knuckles. That sick bastard is probably at home playing video games with a snarky little triumphant smirk on his befouled face. God I hate him.

We're all well into over 10 hours of this car ride, no one moving an inch.

"Hey..kid.." I hear a faint voice over my shoulder. I lift my head a bit and look to the right to see a boy, about my age maybe a little older, looking directly at me. "Hi.." he chirps out. His voice is ragged. He's wearing what looks like cloth for clothing. I can tell he's not from Europe. He has shaggy, dusty, brown hair, and dark green eyes. As he shifts a little, I notice his rib cage is completely visible. He's thin as a twig. My jaw drops without command. "Oh..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to frighten you..Although..where we're going, you better get use to see people, even yourself, in this state of condition."

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to gawk. How did you get so..thin..though?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Two years." he pulls a tiny smile.

"Two years?" I question.

"I've survived four camps in two years. Still waiting for liberation..I remember the first year I was taken away, hardy anybody knew about the way the Jews were being discriminated, but now they do. And now, we will be saved," he says with a glint of hope in his eye. He's been in the camps before? How can someone who has survived for that long still be filled with hope and enthusiasm? "I suggest you stick around me. You don't look like your up for this sort of thing, but me, I'll keep you alive."

"How do I know I can trust you?" the words come out of my mouth before I can even process them.

"You can't. I have no proof that I'm not a spy," that glint of hope is still in his eyes. I cave in. I mean, he seems trustworthy.

"Alright..I'll trust you.." I sigh. I trail my eyes down to notice black scribbles on his wrist. He notices my wandering eyes and protrudes his wrist out for availability. "J10432?"

"That's my code. See, when you get to the camps, the officers are going to shave your head..well, if you have lice that is..anyways, then you have to take one of your last showers, then your "clothes" which are really just..well.." he grabs his rag of clothing, "finally, you have to get a tattoo. They give everyone their own tattoo such as mine. The J stands for Jew. Then they just put random code numbers. From there out, its hell. You either die, or get moved to a different camp eventually. But this camp...I just have that gut feeling that this camp..we will be liberated!" he beams with joy.

We both lay there on the floor. He rants nonstop about what he went through at his previous camps. I just let it go through one ear and out the other, unless a key word catches my attention, then I'll listen for a little bit. But I begin to think about my family again. Eventually, I doze off.

I open my eyes to the sound of screams rippling through my ears. The boxcar is on fire. The back doors open and everyone begins toppling out, forcing me onto the floor of the ground outside. I pick myself up quickly and look around as people run, caught on fire, guns being shot directly into other's hearts, but then I see the boy from the boxcar crawling towards me, it looks as if both his legs have been shot.

"Hell has come.." there's that term again..I remember my dad saying it. I still don't quite know what it means, but after those words, I see an officer point a rifle at his head, firing, and spilling his brains all over the floor. I stare in horror and begin screaming. Fall onto my knees and begin sobbing uncontrollably. "MOM! DAD! STAN! KENNY! ANYBODY!" I choke. Just then, I see a figure emerge from smoke. Cartman.

He advanced towards me and grips a chunk of my hair. I holler out in pain. He grins and pulls my head back. He takes his tongue and traces it up my neck and cheek up to my cheek bone. Cartman stares dead into my eyes, his smile haunting me in every way possible. He leans in and clashes our lips together.

I wake up and gasp loudly. I'm back in the boxcar. Everybody is dead asleep, and the strange boy from earlier is sleeping right next to me, brain still in his skull. I sigh with relief and wipe the sweat off my forehead. What the hell is up with all these crazy dreams about Cartman?! I really have gone insane! I lay back down and try to sleep the rest of the night off.

Everyone is woken up but a large jult of the boxcar. I stand up in a panic, as do the others. Then, we're all blinded by light as the doors open. Freedom? No. Hell. I see it with my very eyes. The concentration camp. A formation of Nazi officers begin throwing us out of the car and forcing us to a center stage podium. There stands a tall, buff man, at least 200 pounds in muscle. We are all lined up, facing the chiseled man. He taps the mic a few times to test it before speaking.

"Hello, and welcome, Jews. I am Commandant Albrecht. You will follow our rules, and you have a greater chance of living. Although don't get your hopes up. Because we do have our annual "choosing" where we will randomly select three of you Jews to be shot, and killed. And you all will participate. And don't try to run from the camps either, you will never make it, and you will be killed. Immediately." I hear a few gulps behind me. "Now, in a short while, you will have to remove all of your clothes and accessories. You will then be escorted to the showers where you will have 10 minutes to bathe. You will receive your new clothes and then wait in line for you labeling. In this, you will be given an inked tattoo by our men. This tattoo is your new name. From this point, your name doesn't even exist anymore."

"That's not fair! Let us go! I have a family!" a stranger yells from the crowd. **_BAM._**A gunshot is fired. We turn around to see the man fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Everyone has a mortified look on their face. A few woman begin to scream and cry. They drag the body away to what I'm guessing is the cremation room.

"Any more interruptions?" the Commandant peers across the crowd. Dead silence. "Good. Now, as I was saying, after you are given your code, you will be given your cabin number, and shall immediately begin your labor. Any questions?" More silence.

"Do we get to eat?" a weak, old woman pleads. The Commandant grins.

"Hungry are we? Guards, why don't you take this kind lady to the..dinning..room?" his grin grows dangerously. A few officers arrive and gently walk her away. This is a little too suspicious.

"Oh thank you. Thank you!" the old lady chants with glee. They open a door and quickly throw her inside, trapping her in and locking the door. I look closing at the building to see _**GAS CHAMBER** _written on it. Oh no.. We all cringe at the sound of her screams and chokes. Then again, silence. What kind of fucked up place is this? Two people killed and we've only been here for maybe ten minutes? The doors open with a load clank and they drag the now paler old lady to the cremation room.

"That is the gas chamber ladies and gentleman. Act up, and that will also be your death bed," he smiles brightly. What a sick fuck. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to one of our newest Commandants, also one of our youngest at only 16 years old. We do believe he will be a great addition though. I welcome you, Commandant...Cartman!" Eric wallops onto stage, blowing kisses to the crowd of clapping Nazis, smiling bright and twisted as ever.

The words cause my body to freeze and get this explainable, hollow feeling. I feel my entire body get cold and chills cascade over every inch of me. I quint my eyes and open them quickly. This isn't a dream.

Eric Cartman is going to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Hellur! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. Don't hate me /).(\ After I got home today I had so many things planned! (Playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the millionth thousandth time.) I have a life you know! (No. I don't.. ._.) But then I didn't want to have to go two full days without updating seeing as some of you guys are really liking the story which makes me SOOO happy! You have no idea. I smile like a fat kid in a candy store..owait..I smile like me in a candy store! c: This chapter is going to be really short I do apologize for the inconvenience. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I never thought that I'd wish I was dead so much in my lifetime. It's excruciating. At this moment, I just want to do something idiotic so that they way they'll throw me into the gas chamber and allow me to not have to bare with what i am about to.

Eric Cartman. I don't think I'll ever be able to call him that. Now, I have to refer to that fat bastard as Commandant Cartman. Is this some sort of sick joke? Is this all a prank? Am I dreaming perhaps? No. Even so, what is he going to do to me? Kill me? Make me work for 22 hours every day? Let me eat once a week? What? WHAT?! He's literally driving me insane. But maybe that's what he wants. To get inside of my head. I won't let it happen. Never. I'll die before that happens.

"Hell has come.." I remember those words. And as I look around the camp, I now realize what they meant. And soon, I'll be experiencing it.

"Hello everybody!" Cartman gives a not-so winning smile, "I, and some of these fine other men and woman, are your Commandants. You will obey us, and you will not get harmed, simple as that. That's right, you must obey us. You," he points to a stranger in the crowd, "you," another stranger, "and...you," he points again with a fierce grin. This time, he pointed directly at me. I grip my teeth together and let out a silent growl. That fucking bastard. "Now! Time to get your clothes! Move! Shnell!"

Nazi officers roughly separate the woman from the men and lead them to us to the outhouses that our supposed to be our "homes." We our only given a few seconds to take our current clothes on in exchange for these raggedy, used clothing. You grab as many articles as clothing as you can before everybody else takes them. It's freezing outside, so the more clothing you get, the better. I manage to scrap up some torn leggings, baggy, over-sized, denim jeans, gloves that cut off at the knuckles, a stained yellow t-shirt, a airy, plaid button up, and a woolen red scarf. I'd say I scrapped up pretty good. I tried to grab a crumpled up green beanie because it reminded me of my old hat back at home, but I wasn't quick enough. As we are literally thrown outside, we see the woman getting their hair cut off, not shaved though. The officers almost yank our hair out inspecting for lice. Anyone with lice, had to get their head shaved. Only two or three had to get shaved. Next, we were lined up in the tattooing room. Once it was my turn, I started growing sick to my stomach. I have very little pain tolerance. Finally, I feel the pin-sharp needle shredding my skin apart, leaving ink in the shreds. I literally scream until my voice cracks. The pain is so excruciating I vomit all over the floor.

"You're toast," the tattooist chuckles.

"Pardon me?" I snap.

"Throwing up because a tattoo? Boy, you better man the fuck up. Only the tough survive in this place. Do you want to survive?" he raises a brow. Why is he trying to help me? Aren't they suppose to WANT us to die? But what he says makes some sense. I nod me head and he gives a nod of approval back. We are directed back to our outhouses and instructed to find a space to sleep. Almost every bed in crammed full. Eventually, me and that boy from the boxcar find a bed and lay down. Well, Mr. Garrison knew what he was doing when he showed us that video. I can feel the springs protruding into my back. There's no pillow either.

"I never got your name.." the boys quiet voice crosses the uncomfortable mattress.

"Kyle," I choke out after a moment of silence.

"I'm Stan," he says with glee. I pull off a fake smile. Stan. That hit me right in the heart. I miss Stan so much. I wonder what he's doing back in Europe right now. I wonder if he's okay. I hope he's not worried about me, he tends to have panic attacks. "Have I upset you?" he must have noticed my hurt expression.

"No..its just...My best friend back homes name is Stan.." I look down at my hands which rest on my shaking chest.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you can call me Nats?" he pulls a reassuring grin. I let out a quiet "Okay" and smile a little. Wow. That's the first time I've actually smiled since upon arrival. It feels kinda good. I lightly close my eyes and begin drifting off.

"Kahl.." I twitch my nose at the alarming noise, but keep my eyes closed. "Kaaaaaaahl.." I begin to open my eyes squintely. "Kahl!" the voice raises to a silent shout. I snap my eyes open. Uh oh. Cartman places the back of his hand on my cheek. His warmth radiates onto my freezing skin. His warm hand gently glides down, stroking my face. I lift my head a little to see he is plopped right down on my stomach, knees pinning my arms down. I open my mouth to scream but he places a finger up to my lips, "Scream, and the guards will come and shoot your pretty little brains out," he strokes my face again. I don't fucking care if I get shot. They'll shoot him as well, he's committing an act of homosexuality. I let out a second long holler before he crashes his lips against mine in a desperate attempt to shut me up. I squirm restlessly trying to throw him off but its not use, he's too bulky for my scrony body.

In a way though, this is turning me on. Wait. What? No! This CAN'T be turning me on! Cartman takes his palm and places it on my chest. He gently glides in down to my stomach. I feel my erection grow. No! Fucking hormones! Stop! I feel Cartman smile in the kiss. His hand dips into my two layers of pants and briefs. I feel his hand just lightly touch my throbbing boner.

"GAH!" I gasp.

"Kyle? Shh! You almost woke everyone! What happened? Bad dream?" Nets stares at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah..uh..I'm fine..lets just go back to bed.." I breath heavily, trying to regain my regular heart beat. What the HELL is with all these dreams? I turn over on my side and feel slight discomfort around my area. I look down to see I have a grown erection. Dammit!

In the morning, we are all lined up in front a small table with a few big canisters of broth.

"Loose your bowl and you won't get another one.." the says dully, filling a small wooden bowl and placing a small plastic spoon in it, and hands it to me. I take the bowl from her grasp and slurp down the broth. The bowl is small enough to fit in the pocket of my plaid shirt so that's where I store it. We are then forced into fields where we have to dig up the ground in preparation for a train they are planning to build, they way, they can get more Jews to the camp, and quicker. Aside from the actual labor, the worst part is knowing that you're actually helping these Nazi bastards with a project that's going to cause more of my kind to bare the same suffer I am right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ I'm really sorry last chapter was short and I didn't update yesterday. Lets just say its because I had to go to the hospital for personal reasons but don't worry because I'm okay now. I'm excited to tell you I have plenty of new ideas for the story and I'm in the mood to type today, especially after finishing reading one of the fanfictions I was reading last night. You guys should check it out, its a WWII Kyman; s/4194123/1/Before-The-Devil-Knows-You-re-Dead I highly recommend this story if you're interested. Also, I've got Google Translate with me today so expect some German! Well, I'm making this AN way too long. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days are very repetitive. Eat, work, sleep, repeat. The only thing keeping me from going insane is Nats.

"Rumors say they are going to have a 'choosing' soon.." Nats says without looking up from his shovel.

"How do you know?" I furrow my brow.

"The kids in the bunk above us were saying they heard some of the officers talking and laughing about it," I feel tension grow in my facial features as he mentions the words 'laughing about it' but I try to remain oblivious about it.

"Are you scared?" I look up at him.

"No. I've had to attend many of the 'choosings' throughout my two years of being in these camps," he gives a small tilt of the head, "how about you?" I don't really know how to answer to that question. I mean, I would mind being killed if it meant escape from a lifetime in this hell hole. But if their is the chance of liberation at some point, I'd like to live, I'd like to be able to say that I survived a concentration camp, I survived Hitler, I survived the Holocaust, I survived WWII. Wouldn't that be such an honorable thing to say?

"I don't know.." I let out blankly. Nats shrugs his shoulders.

"Nitch reden! Nur funktioniert! Schnell!" an officer prowls. I have no idea what that means but I just follow Nats steps. We both immediately get back to work. We wait until he walks away to lay back a little.

"What did he even say?" I pierce the thick gravel with my shovel.

"What? You don't speak German?" Nats seems shocked.

"No.." I admit, "my family only speaks English."

"I'll be your translater then," he giggles a little, "the officer said, 'No talking! Just working! Quickly!"

"Oh," is all I can think of to say.

"Don't worry, not all of the officers speak only German," he throws a load of dirt over his shoulder.

As we continue our labor, I inch up and notice Eric walking with the main Commandant. I never bothered to remember his name. Albrecht I think? Anyways, I can't help but admire how poised Cartman looks. I've also noticed that he's gotten a bit thinner and more so bulky. His usually messy brown hair is now combed and trimmed, some strands resting lightly above his eyes. His grin is astonishingly captivating. I hate to admit this, but Cartman looks...attractive. I realize that I've been staring at him this entire time we he looks over at me and there is a brief moment of eye contact. My heart begins throbbing to the point where I feel like its going to fall out of my chest. I feel my cheeks burn red. Cartman shakes his head awkwardly and looks away instantly.

I look down at the ground in disgust. This _can't _be happening. First all of these sexual, frightening dreams, now I'm being physically attracted to him in the reality world?_  
_

I lay on the springy mattress uncomfortably. I fiddle with my hands restlessly, breathing heavily. My heart is pounding so hard I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the room heard it.

"Kyle? Are you okay?" Nats looks at me with worried eyes.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?" I hesitate.

"Of course!" He gives a reassuring smile.

"Well, you know Commandant Cartman?" I question.

"Yeah," he returns.

"Back where I come from, in Europe, well...me and him we're kinda best friends, that's not really the point though," I stutter uncontrollably.

"So..what's wrong?" He raises a brow.

"Uhm...I think...I think..I'm attracted to him.." I lower my voice as much as I can. Nats eyes widen a little.

"You...you're gay?" his eyes are fixated on mine.

"No! Or..at least I don't think I am..I never was before!" My voice raised to a panic.

"Calm down, its okay," his eyes adjust back to their normal size. He gives off that reassuring smile once more, which calm me.

"Thank you. Without you, I'd probably go insane in this damn hell-hole," I sigh.

"Goodnight, Kyle," he giggles, turning over.

"Night.." I stammer and roll over as well. My night consists of nightmares of my family being slaughtered my Cartman. That boy just does not want to seem to leave my mind. I wonder what he's thinking. Thinking about the whole situation. Thinking about me even.

"AuBerhald jetzt! Beeilen! Schnell!" officers begin screaming into our quarters, causing everybody to panic and rush out the doors.

"What!?" I try to shout to Nats over all the commotion.

"He said 'Outside now! Hurry! Quickly!'!" He yells back. We pile out of the building with everyone else. The officers line us up in front of a tall, brick wall, stained with blood. Uh-oh.

"The 'choosing'" I whisper, causing Nats to increase the rate of his breathing.

"Hello. Jews. Welcome to our first annual 'Choosing'! We will randomly select three of you kike to be shot. This ceremony is to make sure you fear us. To make sure you know who is in charge. Now, Commandant Cartman here will select the three Jews."

Uh-oh.

Anyone but Cartman. He'll surely pick me, I know it. I can't have him kill me. I'll let anyone else kill me just not him. He starts at the beginning of the line. He observes every Jew as he makes his way down the line.

"You," he grabs an elderly man by the scruff of his collar and throws him towards the wall. Cartman continues down the line to a little girl, about 9 maybe 10 who is sobbing gently. Don't fucking do this you bastard, not a little girl. Cartman grins. "Are you scared child?" his voice is defiant. The little girl nods her head shakily. Cartman chuckles and, thankfully, walks further down the line, not tossing her. He stops in front of a sickly looking woman who looks to be around her late 20's. He grabs her wrist and throws her towards the wall. Then Cartman once again begins down the line. I finally realize, he's only five people down from me.

My heart begins pounding roughly. I almost choke on my own saliva. My heart stops when Cartman stops directly in front of me. He looks down at me, making direct eye contact. My heart begins pumping at a slow, hard rate. All I can feel is a mix of fear and adrenalin. He smirks at my trembling body. Its not me he chooses though. No, not me at all. He chooses the shaking body next to me.

Nats.

Cartman rips Nats from the formation and shoves him into the wall. No. No why. No. Cartman don't do this. No! Not Nats! You weren't supposed to pick Nats, you were supposed to pick me!

"And here we have it!" Commandant Albrecht lips curl into a fucked up smile. "Ready men?" Three officers ready their rifles. No. "Aim." The officers lift the guns closer to their face." No. I look over at Nats who has tears streaming down his face, but he looks directly back at me, and for the last time, gives a reassuring smile and a wink before gunshots echo through my ears, and I watch as his eyes roll behind his head, his jaw drops open slightly. Then, his body falls limp and collapses on the floor.

I loose all of my impulses and scream. Everybody turns their heads towards me. I fall to me knees, screaming non-stop. I see Commandant Albrecht talking to Cartman and pointing at me. Cartman walks up to me and stares me down, dead in the eyes. There is a glint of sorrow in his eyes to my surprise. He grabs my arm and wraps it around his shoulder, lifting me and carrying me to our quarters. My body is too limp for me to refuse his help.

"Which bed is yours?" He commands. I raise my arm and point to a bed in which I call my own now. No more Nats to share it with. He lays me down and sits on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, Jew?"

"Why do you care? WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED!?" I scream at him, tears running like a faucet out of my eyes.

"You were my best friend. And even here, in the camp, I still feel the same way. They wanted me to pick you. Albrecht suggested that I pick you. And you know what? I didn't pick you!" He snaps back and darts out the doors. Wait. Did I hear him correctly? They wanted Cartman to pick me..and he didn't.. Does that mean..Cartman..saved me? No. Why? Why would Cartman save me?

Nats is gone and Cartman still thinks he's my best friend. I can't do this. I can't live in a place where I will be constantly reminded of everything. I only have one option left, its a win or win situation. Because at this point, I don't fucking care if I die. And what I'm am going to attempt to do, I either live or die.

I am going to try and escape the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Woah! Another chapter already!? Ohmaigawd! Yes, I have really been in the mood to type today and I figured I would type up another chapter before I go to a carnival later with the family. A lot of you were upset about Nats and yes, it was very tragic ;-; please don't hate me for killing him! But Cartman only did it to save Kyle..eh..doesn't that sorta spark up the romance? Hmmm...No spoilers though! Anyways, enjoy!**

**R.I.P. "Nats"**

**Chapter 5**

"Kyle?" A gentle voice calls to me. I shake my head a little and cringe my face. "Kyle?" The voice chuckles a little. That's an unmistakable chuckle. I snap my eyes open and almost burst into tears.

"Nats! You're alive!" I throw my arms around him and sob into his ragged clothing.

"I never died." he chuckled, "You must have just been having a nightmare," his hand rubs up and down my back delicately.

"Don't leave me..don't ever leave me.." I choke in between tears.

"Kyle, I just want you to know, even if I am dead, I'm still with you. No matter what. I will always be with you, just look up at the sky, and I'm right there. I'm still alive. I'm alive inside of you Kyle. That's how I'm talking to you right now."

"So..you're not dead?" I look up into his pained eyes.

"No, of course not," he plants light a kiss on my forehead with his chapped, rough lips.

My eyes snap open. I roll over on the bed. Nothing. No one. I'm all alone. I literally have no one left. My family is gone. My best friends Stan and Kenny are gone. Nats is gone. Cartman...well..I don't know what to think of Cartman now. Why couldn't he have just killed me. Not Nats.

'Kyle, I just want you to know, even if I am dead, I'm still with you.' But you're not Nats. You're gone. I hold back the threatening tears. This is unbearable. I have to run. I have to do it today. I go throughout the morning and evening as normal as I possibly can, then I'll make my run at night. I close my eyes and allow myself to drift off into nightmares of Nats face as he was shot dead.

In the morning I don't even have the appetite to eat but I know I must force myself so that I don't die of starvation on my run. I try to savor as much as I can before I'm forced to stop eating and go to the labor fields.

"Get working! Schnell!" A guard hisses. Nats told me that 'schnell' means 'quickly.' Great. Without Nats, I'm not going to understand a word these Nazi bastards say throughout the day. But that's okay, I won't have to deal with them another day. As I work I overhear the officers going over a list of the Jews at the camp.

"Delvine Burtacht," one of the officers stares down a paper on his clipboard.

"The rest of her family was terminated when she was taken away," the other officer replies.

"Breck Nabooru," officer one uses his finger to tell where his place is.

"Only his sister is left," officer two sighs.

"Kyle Broflovski," I feel my heart stop. I lean move a little closer to where they are.

"All of his family is still in tact, but they say his little brother is so sickly he might not make it," officer two peeks over at the paper.

My family is still alive? Where are they? Are they here? Are they somewhere else?

"That poor Broflovski kid... Did you see him yesterday at the 'choosing'?" Officer two shakes his head.

"No, but I heard about it," officer one never lifts his head from the paper. Again, I feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Act strong Kyle. We need to look normal for the rest of the day. We can't be suspicious.

Night falls. This is it. I'm either venturing towards death, or towards freedom. I'll take either one to be honest. I carefully slip off of the rock hard mattress and tip-toe out of the Jew quarters. I survey the camp ground and see almost all of the officers in what looks like a telegraph office. They're dancing and drinking what looks like wine and champagne. Perfect. I cautiously sneak across the dirt fields to the large, barricading, wire fence. I am good at climbing wire fences without making a noise. Back in Europe, I'd always sneak out at night to go to Stan's or Cartman's to play video games. The only was out was through the backyard fence with was wire.

I gently grip the fence and throw myself to the other side. I did it. I made it out of the camp. Now, I begin to run. I run for dear life. Running is literally all that I have left right now. It's my only chance at anything. I run for a good 10 minutes because I run straight smack into something. I tumble back on the ground, slamming my head on the hard, forest ground. I hold my head and look up. My heart stops.

"What the HELL are you doing!? Do you want to get caught and killed!?" Cartman's voice is filled with terror. "You're so fucking stupid, Jew. So fucking stupid! You're one lucky fucking bastard that I had outside the fence duty today because I'm not old enough to drink! If it were any other day, you would have been fucking shot!" He snaps.

"Then why don't you just fucking shoot me? Please! It'll be doing me a HUGE favor!" I let a few tears slip. But these aren't tears of sadness, these are tears of pure anger. "Why the hell do you keep trying to save me? Why me? What's so important about me?!"

"EVERYTHING!" He shouts. His face turns beat red, and I'm pretty sure mine is too.

"What do you mean?" I stammer. He remains silent. "Answer me!" I demand.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Kahl!" he spits. This is the first time in a while he's referred to me by my first name.

"Eric, now is not the time to set me off! I WILL kick your fucking ass AGAIN!" I remember the blow I inflicted on him the day I was taken out of my house. His face drops into a pained look. I guess that was a little harsh. But then his face lowers and I can see the tension growing.

"Don't fucking call me by my first name you ginger fucking Jew.." his fists clutch.

"What are you going to do about it," I say defiantly, "Eric."

Now I've done it.

He comes flying at me, lifting me off the ground by my neck and knocking me against a tree.

"WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING TELL YOU, KAHL?" He knows I hate when he says 'Kahl" more then I hate when he calls me 'Jew.' He acts like he's pronouncing it perfectly normal when he know for a fact he's doing just to piss me off. I squirm around trying to break free from his grip but its no use. This is it. I'm going to die.

Eric Cartman really is going to kill me.

"Just fucking do it already.." I let my body fall limp.

"Do what?" His grip loosens a little.

"Fucking kill me. Please.." I let a few tears loose.

"I'm not going to kill you Kyle, you're still my best friend!" His eyes grow watery.

"You're NOT my best friend! Would you rather just let me die and not have to suffer the unbearable labor and lack of food at the camp? The constant horrifying memory of watching my only friend left die right before my eyes? Is that what you want? For me to just suffer for your amusement?!" I spit at him.

The next part is the last thing that I would _ever_ expect to happen at a moment like this. No, scratch that, to ever happen _at all._

I feel his warm, soft lips pressed against mine.

I squint my eyes and open them. No. This isn't a dream this time. This is really happening. I close my eyes again. His hands release my neck and travel up the my cheeks. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck. Wait. What am I doing? Am I...enjoying this? Is he enjoying this? He has to be he's the one who kissed me. His lips radiate such warmth against mine.

Suddenly, Cartman snaps his head back and stares me dead in the eyes. I probably looked alarmed because I can feel my widened eyes and opened jaw. The next part is even more unexpected. No, he doesn't kiss me again. No he doesn't try to reach into my pants.

He grabs a rock and slams me across the head, knocking me unconscious.

I wake up back in my bed at the concentration camp. God dammit. Why am I back here. My head throbs with pain and I am reminded of last night. Did that really happen? Was it all a dream?

I head outside and grab my bowl of broth and molded bread. In the labor field I spot Cartman talking to the head Commandant. He doesn't even look over this way. He's acting completely normal. Laughing along with what was probably a joke about slaughtering Jews. Maybe it never happened. Maybe it was all just another fucked up dream.

A sharp pain stings across my head again. I groan a little and hold my head. When I pull my hand away, its covered with dry blood. I panic a little. Why was my head bleeding? Did something hit me across the head? I remember Cartman hitting me upside the head with a rock, but that can't be.

It was just a dream. Although, it seemed so real. Too real for comfort. Yet, if it was actually a dream..there's this uncontrollable feeling inside of me. A feeling of wishing that it was real. That it really happened.

I think I'm in love with Eric.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/Hello! So I'm watching South Park right now, quite ironic! c: Watching the very first episode too, laughing my fucking ass off. Thank god for Netflix! I also just finished the episode "Cartman Finds Love" (Season 16, Episode 7) I cried. I legit cried. Fuck, why can't Kyman be real? /3 Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I pull myself up the hill through the snow to the bus stop where Stan and Kenny are already waiting for me.

"Hey Stan, hey Kenny," I wave and stand next to Stan.

"Hey Kyle!" Stan said with his undying enthusiasm. Kenny just waves. Kenny doesn't talk much, and if he does he usually mumbles to the point where you can barely hear him.

"AH CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Cartman storms up to the bus stop and stands next to me.

"What's wrong with you this time?" Kenny mumbles. If anyone, Kenny is actually the closest to Cartman. Me and Stan wonder why, but we think its because he's sympathetic for him.

"Ohn mah way to skewl, Clyde Donavin called me a fat ass!" He stomped his feet. I tilt my head over to Stan and we both start chuckling. I stretch my arms out around my body, mocking his obesity.

"Some one cahlled meh fat!" I whisper and pull of a ridiculous face. Stan practically collapses on the ground laughing.

"FUCK YOU KAHL!" Cartman swings his arm and punches me in the shoulder. I can't help but keep laughing over the pain. Just then, the bus pulls up to the curb. They doors swing open to reveal the nasty, bitchy bus driver. I sit down towards the back of the bus, and to my surprise, Cartman plops down right next to me.

"Why aren't you next to Kenny or someone, fat ass?" I growl at him. He looks over at me with tears welling in his eyes. Suddenly, he buries his face in my orange jacket, and begins sobbing. I look over at Stan who is just as surprised, but just shrugs his shoulders. I awkwardly pat Cartman's back.

* * *

Even if Cartman was gay, he wouldn't love me...right?

I toss repeatedly on the hard mattress. Why? Of all people, why did I have to fall for Cartman? Am I desperate? Have I gone insane? I've been thinking about Cartman more than anything or anyone else. I sit up and hold my head in my hands. I've lost it. I crawl to the edge of the mattress to the small window. I rest on head on the window sill while I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. I observe the camp and sigh. My eyes immediately latch onto something.

Cartman patrols the camp ground slowly. Again, I can't help but admire his amazing posture. I have to admit, Cartman looks good in uniform. The only thing that bugs me is the swastika band on his arm. Otherwise, he's incredible attractive. He's gotten remarkably thinner. Dammit, why am I so attracted to him? Cartman looks left, right, then left and starts walking over to a dark little section of the camp. Suspicious. What is he doing? I follow his every move. Cartman stops and checks to see if the coast is clear once more. He dips down into what I think is his pants pocket and pulls something out. What is that? He starts shaking it around

Wait a minute.

He didn't dip into his pants pocket. He dipped into his pants.

Oh my god!

I can't pry my eyes away as I watch him masturbate. Oh my god! Why am I watching this? Why is he masturbating? Suddenly, I feel an erection grow. No! Holy shit! I can't take it. This is turning me on way too bad. I slide my hand down to my throbbing boner. I wrap my hand around my length and begin pumping, watching Cartman the entire time.

In the morning, after breakfast, we are able to sit at little wooden tables instead of going straight to the work fields. This is due to a "special occasion" today. About five or so boxcars appear at the gates. Great. More Jews.

"I hope they didn't capture more innocent Christians again.." a sickly thin man sighs.

"What do you mean?" I can't help but ask the stranger. My voice is strange to me, I haven't heard it much at all.

"Well, I'm not Jewish. I'm Christian. My family is a little poor, and they assume because you're poor, you must be Jewish.." the man shakes his head. Racist, judgmental bastards these Nazis are. We all examine some of the Jews as they exit out of the boxcars. We are forced to listen to the same speech from when we first arrived as well. And of course, four people killed within the first ten minutes. The officers force us back into our quarters.

"Better get to your beds before the newcomers steal them!" The officer shouts. I sprawl up to my bed and stare out my window, observing as the newcomers come outside an out shack in their new, torn clothing. Then, they are forced to the tattooing room. Their screams are painful to listen to and impossible to ignore. Then, they are sent to the small table in which they receive their first, and only bowls. I loose interest in watching them after a while.

Soon enough, some of the men are piling into our Quarters. Some manage to find empty mattresses, while others have to bunk with people. When I first got here, me and Nats managed to find out own mattress.

Nats.

I miss Nats. I remember when we first met in the boxcar. He helped me. He told me how to survive. I trusted him. He was my only friend in this entire camp. And then the "choosing" happened. And he was killed, right before my eyes. All he wanted was to be liberated. In honor of him, I need to be liberated. Its the least that I can do, in honor of Nats. Nats didn't need to die though...Cartman killed him..

Cartman. Why didn't he just kill me? Why did he save me? Why did he kiss me? Why didn't he turn me in when I tried to run? Why was he masturbating last night? Why am I in love with that Nazi bastard!?

"Hey uh...can I bunk with you please?.." A gentle, quiet voice asks. I don't bother to look away from the window. I don't want to have to share a mattress. I prefer being alone.

"Sure.." I choke.

"T-thanks," the quiet voice stutters. For some reason, this voice sounds familiar, but I don't care enough to look as I feel the bed sink next to me as he climbs up. I can feel his eyes fixated on mine. "Wait...Kyle?" my heart stops dead in its tracks. I fling my head around at look at the terrified boy. Holy shit.

Its Kenny. Kenny McCormick.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/Don't get mad, but I'm not 100% sure I can update tomorrow or Thursday because I have a Adolescent group thing to go too. So, if I don't update for the next two days don't loose faith in me. Anyways, I know some of you might be getting impatient for the lack of "sexual intercourse." Let me just say, you don't need to wait too much longer but I'm not going to say anything. But I must advise severe mature content for when the time does come. Well, enjoy!**

** Chapter 7**

Friendship is like a river. It flows. It flows smoothly, and sometimes flows against rough, rocky river beds. Sometimes, the river flows separately after a while. Other times, the river remains flowing together.

The tears spill from my eyes before I can even process any single emotion. Before I know it, I find myself throwing my arms around this thin body, not quite as thin as mine though, burying my face into his shoulder, pretty much clinging to him for dear life. I feel his arms wrap around my trembling body.

"Kenny.." I sob, "how did you get here?"

"Well, there was another invasion.. They invaded every house on the block. Once they entered my house, we tried to tell them we weren't Jewish, but, you know how poor my family is.. I don't know why, but they though because we were poor we must have been Jewish," he pulls away from the hug, "fucking cunts.." he mumbles.

"I'm really sorry Kenny..." I can't help but think about Stan, "Is Stan okay?"

"Not really... I went to go see him the day you were taken away, but he locked himself up in his room for two days straight, no food. His parents had to force him out. His mom, Sharon Marsh, asked me to come over to try and cheer him up. I tried everything, but he just sat there, practically lifeless. I just feel so terrible now... he's all alone now that I got taken away. You're gone. I'm gone. And I think Cartman's gone because I haven't seen him since you were taken away," Kenny shakes his head.

Cartman. I have to tell him Cartman is at the camp..but..there's no way I can tell him I'm in love with Cartman! "Cartman is here..at the camp.." I choke.

"Really!? Where?" Kenny's face lights up. Oh god. Here goes nothing.

"Ken... He is one of the Commandants..." Tears well up in my eyes. Kenny's smile instantly drops dangerously. His fists clutch.

"That. Fucking. Racist. TRAITOR!" His head snaps up. There's tears running down his cheeks. I've never seen Kenny cry. Just watching him causes me to slip some tears myself. I have no idea what to do. My impulses take over and I pull his body against mine. I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly and lay us both down together on the bed. I stroke his soft, delicate blonde strands.

"Don't let Cartman get inside your head Ken.." I whisper into his ear.

"Have you ever tried to escape the camp before?" Kenny's voice cracks. Oh no. I can't tell him I tried to run away. He'll ask what happened.

"No," I hate to lie, but I have to.

"When now you will," his voice grows firm. Kenny is quite the sneaky bastard if you might say. He sneaks alcohol out of his house to an abandoned warehouse up the street and throw huge parties. And by huge, I pretty much everyone in the entire city. If anyone is an escape artist, its him. Which makes me wonder.. With Kenny here, I might actually have a chance at escaping.

"What do you have in mind?" I stop caressing his body and scoot over a little. His tears are well over dried. Half of our night consists of him describing our escape plan. Honestly, I feel more confident about it then when I plotted my escape.

As morning falls, we both grab our bowls of broth and molded bread. I feel bad, because this isn't any better than the disgusting food Kenny has to eat with his poor family. Kenny is introduced to the daily routine of work labor.

Finally, night falls. We tip-toe out the Jew quarters and survey the camp. Deja vu much? We slipped by and, with both our sneaky skills, flung over the fence. Is this it? Am I actually going to escape this time? We make a mad dash for it. After about three minutes, we feel its safe to walk. I mean, why bother wasting our stamina when we might need it later.

"Well, now that I've done my part, where are we headin'?" Kenny pants, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Uh..I don't really know, Ken. I guess we just keep walking till we come across something," I reply uneasily. I can see his expression grow worrisome. After a long time of walking, we decide to sit down on a log and take a quick brake. Its dead silence, accept the sound of our pants for breath. Suddenly, Kenny leans over and rests his head on my shoulder. Huh? I look down at his relaxed face. He slowly shuts his eyes and takes a big inhale and exhale. I never really cared to notice, but Kenny is kinda cute. His face is very petite. He has pale, smooth looking skin. A white complexion. His sunshine blonde hair lays sloppily over his eyes. I can't help but notice how adorable he is though.

I wrap my arm around his back and rest my head on his. This moment seems almost perfect, accept for one thing. I have this undying wish that this was Cartman. God dammit, why? Why must I be so damn in love with him? Why must I be in love with him period? I wish this was Cartman here. I wish Cartman would caress me gently in his arms while he gently plants a kiss on the top my my head. I wish he would carry me, place me down on the bed and...wait..WHAT!? I flinch.

"You okay, Kyle?"Kenny pulls away and looks up at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah..I'm fine.." I shake my head and gulp. He stands up and I hold back a whimper.

"We should get going.." He pulls his pants up. I sigh and stand up as well. We continue to walk through the dark moonlit forest for a little while longer. Suddenly, we hear a twig snap. We stare at each other in fear and dart off. Kenny is a little ahead of me but I manage to keep up with him. Then, I see a swing out of the trees. It look like a club, and it smacks Kenny straight in the head. He collapses on the ground. Then, the figure walks out. I can't quite identify it because I'm clubbed across the head as well.

When I wake out, there's no sign of Kenny. But this room is unfamiliar. I look down to notice I'm bare naked. Holy shit. I try to cover myself with my arms but I realize my arms are chained up to a wall. What is this? I observe to all, concrete room. Nothing but a box of a room. There's three, dim light in the room. One above me, one above the steel door in front of me, and one over a table. I look over at the table to see a few distinct items. There has to be over twenty items on the table but the only ones I can make out are a whip and a few pairs of handcuffs. Is this some sort of torturing room? What are they going to do to me. My body jumps in shock at a loud noise that suddenly echos through the room. I look in front of me to see the door nob turning. I feel my body begin trembling.

Holy shit. Their going to torture me. The door slowly swing open and I feel my anxiety start to raise dangerously. Then, my heart literally stops for what seems like forever.

Its Cartman at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/So, my dad told me to stay home from school today so here I am at 8:30 in the morning. I was gonna go back to bed, but I left off last chapter really suspenseful and decided to not leave you guys hanging. Plus, I know you'll like this chapter..(; Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERE MATURE CONTENT. **

"C-Ca-Cartman?" My own shaky voice echos through the squared room. I feel my cheeks burn red at my exposure. My body shivers from the freezing draft. I eye Cartman as he begins to make his was over here. As I observe a little more, I realize his lips are curled up into a devious smile.

"I have waited for this for too damn long, Kahl.." He is nearly inches away from me.

"W-waited for what? To..to kill m-me?" My body is shaking violently from the lack of body heat. Cartman begins chuckling. Huh?

"No, no, no silly. I'm going to do worse..." He whispers in my ear, his body pressed against my bare one. He then backs away and eyes balls every inch of my naked body.

"W-where is Kenny? What did y-you do with h-him!" I snap, tears welling in my eyes.

"He's safe, don't you worry, dear," he pinches my cheeks roughly. Cartman inches his way towards the table with the various tools. What the fuck is he going to go with me? He picks something up and makes his way back over to me. He takes one hand, wraps it around my jawline, and forces my head back. His other hand opens to reveal a pin sharp razor blade. Holy shit.

Next thing I know, I feel the sharp razor shred my skin, severing it apart. I scream and cringe in pure pain. I feel the blood trickle down my stomach. I manage to lower my head a little from Cartman's limiting hand. He's carving a swastika into my stomach.

"CARTMAN! STOP!" I feel tears streaming down my cheeks onto his hand. Cartman just grins and then...what?! He's licking up my blood. His tongue trails up and traces in circles around my nipple, causing me to let out a slight moan. Fuck. I can't moan! I can't let him know that this actually...pleases me.

"Mmm, like that do you?" His tongue trails up to the sweet spot on my neck, causing me to flinch. He takes notice and bites down, first lightly, then incredibly harsh. I'm pretty sure he bit down do hard he drew blood. My wrists are sore from the shackles holding them up. "Ooh Kahl, you dirty fucking slut you.." Cartman grope my erection. I can't contain the loud moan that escapes my mouth. Cartman grins.

I try to throw my arms down but the barrings prevent me from doing so. Cartman sucks on my neck, then slides his lips down my chest, stomach, and pelvis. I grow uneasy. He licks the tip of my length and then begins taking me in his mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream out. Cartman suddenly pulls away and stands back up.

"That's enough pleasure for you, my sweet little Jew," he pats my moppy jewfro. I hear the clanging of the chains as they release my arms. I collapse on the ground. Cartman immediately grips my tangled, red hair and yanks me off the ground. Cartman forces me down on my knees, "Now you sit and be a good little Jew," he pats my head and walks over to the tool table. He grabs a pair of handcuffs and what looks like a leash. He forces my hands behind my back and cuffs them. Then practically chokes me to get the leash on. "Good little Jew..." Cartman slowly begins removing his clothing.

My erection grows increasingly hard, causing me to groan from the pain of not being able to attend to it. After Cartman is done depriving himself of his clothes and revealing himself, he picks up the leash of yanks my head close to his length. His grin is dangerously devious.

"Come on, Jew!" He uses his other hand to force my jaw open, he then shoves himself down my throat. I gag on him which only seems to turn him on more. Is this really happening? I remember all those years when Cartman told me to suck his balls and I told him to fuck off, and now, its actually happening. Why is this happening? Am I dreaming? Has all of this just been one fucked up dream? I get lost in my train of thought and I accidentally swallow Cartman further down my throat. "Fuck Kahl..." he moans, tugging on the leash.

Cartman rolls his hips. Fuck, why is this making me so hard? Cartman retracts and pulls out of my mouth. I gasp desperately for breath. Cartman yanks me by the leash up onto my feet. He throws me into the wall and starts sucking on my neck again.

"Moan my name you fucking Jew!" His teeth sink into my neck. I can't help myself.

"AAH! C-CARTMAN! AHH!" I let the screams escape my mouth.

"I've been waiting to do what I'm about to do to you for too fucking long. Do you know what I'm going to do to you, you dirty fucking Jew," his stare is terrifying yet exciting.

"I-I don't know.." I tremble.

"I," Cartman lifts me up and gropes my thighs, forcing me to straddle him, "am going," his tongue trails from my neck up to the inside of my mouth, "to," he lifts my body up slightly and shifts his hips, "fuck you senseless," he shoves his length inside my entrance. My eyes widen to the size of dish plates. I feel my breathing decrease suddenly. It feels like everything is in slow motion. Everything seems so unreal.

* * *

"Why don't you suck my balls you fucking Jew!" Cartman swears at me.

"Fuck off fat ass!" I come back at him.

"You'll suck my balls one day you queer!" He spits.

"No I won't you fucking homo!" I stare in disgust.

"I'm not gay you Jew prick!" He glares.

"Whatever, fat ass!" The bus approaches the school. "Hurry up so I can get off the bus, fat ass!"

"STOP CALLING ME A FAT ASS!" His scream silences the entire bus.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The bus driver shouts.

"I said; My cat can catch bass!" Cartman throws.

"Oh," the bus driver is such a fucking dumb ass. If you say a swear word and she catches you, you can say the most ridiculous thing and she'll believe you. Cartman slides out of the seat into the isle.

"Mark my words Kahl, you WILL pay for this!" He growls.

* * *

I stare into Cartman's eyes. His beautiful, sapphire blue orbs. They seemed to be filled with sorrow. He shakes his head.

"No. Don't give me that look... I'm not going easy on you!" Cartman thrusts roughly, hitting my prostate, causing me to scream in shear pain.

"AHH! CARTMAN! IT-IT HURTS!" I feel tears brew.

"Good! Take it you fucking Jew!" He begins thrusting in and out, picking up a steady pace.

"Dammit Cartman!" It hurts so bad, but it also feels unbelievably good.

"Mmm," he sucks on my neck, "I like it when you moan my name." He's now thrusting at a painfully fast pace, hitting my prostate with every thrust. I can't help but scream. "Dammit Kahl! Scream my name!"

"CARTMAN! AAAAAHH! AH-AH, CARTMAN!" I yank my arms so hard that I break the hand cuffs baring my hands. They fall to a heap onto the floor. I throw my arms around Cartman's neck, driving my nails into his skin, shredding it at my finger tips. Cartman gropes my already close erection and starts pumping it at the same rate of this thrusts.

This feels so unreal.

"Dammit Kahl! I'm gonna.. AHHH!" Cartman blows his load inside of me. A few pumps later, I release as well. I rest my forehead against his. We both stare into each other's eyes, panting and gasping for sweet breath. My eyes grow heavy.

"That's right..rest Kahl..rest.." That's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

A bright light wakes me from my slumber. I slowly open my eyes to find myself back on my mattress in the Jew Quarters. I look to my side to see Kenny just waking up as well.

"Unf... What happened?" He holds his head in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ This chapter contains come mature content but not to the point where I'm going to address it majorly.**

**Chapter 9**

Humans have many emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Though, one of the most powerful emotions is lust. Lust is a great desire for sexual needs. Lust can't be tamed without attending to it properly, otherwise, it doesn't go away.

My body feels paralyzed. I lay uncomfortably on my back, eyes locked on the ceiling above me. I can't stop thinking about what happened not even twenty-four hours ago. The feeling of his wet tongue as it mopped up the blood gushing out of my stomach. His throat as it enclosed around my length. His forceful tug of the tight leash around my swollen neck. The rough grasping my thighs as he slammed me against the wall. The penetration as he forced himself inside me. Our hot, sweaty bodies pressed against each other's, our gasps bouncing off the others chest. The thoughts send chills down my spine.

This all feels like some silly game, and I'm one of the pieces. I need to turn the table around. Alright Cartman, I'll play your game. And I'll win.

The morning sun fills the entire room, causing some to wake up. Everyone else is woken up by the firey commands of the officers. I hear grumbling and moaning next to me as Kenny slowly sits up. He opens his mouth to speak but is immediately hushed by the urging demands of the officers. We hop off the mattress and pad outside to get our bowl of shitty broth and even shittier bread. After slurping up the broth and chucking down the bread, we are forced to the wall. Uh-oh. Another choosing already? I feel my breathing hitch. I look up at the sky and for the first time in a while, I pray.

_Dear God, please don't take Kenny. I know I haven't asked you for much, I haven't prayed to you much, but I just ask of this one thing. I need him. He's really all that I have_ _left. _

The ceremony begins and one of the commandants, instead of Cartman, approaches. He picks three Jews, thankfully none are me or Kenny, and this time, they are thrown into the gas chamber. Their pleading screams cause me to cringe. I look down at Kenny who is almost in tears and shaking violently.

"Kenny, are you okay? Dude, you need to calm down!" I shake his shoulder. His response? He vomits all over the ground.

"You! Take that boy back and straighten him out! Schnell!" I throw Kenny's arm over my shoulder and pick up his legs with my other arm. I carry him bridal style back to the Jew Quarters and sit on the bed, still caressing him in my arms. I play with his hair and rock back and forth impulsively.

"K-Kyle.." Kenny chokes, tears rolling out of his eyes.

"Yes, Ken?" I wipe the tears off his cheeks with my thumb.

"Am I going to die?" He looks up into my eyes with his baby blue ones. Honestly, I can't really answer this. I can't promise he won't die. If they want him dead, I can't exactly stop them. But I also can't promise he will die. There may just be that slight possibility that he will live. I mean, if I have to die, I'd at least want Kenny to survive.

"Kenny. I don't know.. But I hope you live. Even if I die, I want you to live. I want you to get liberated. Even if I don't make it, you better get liberated you son of a bitch!" I sob. I can see the tears falling off my face onto Kenny's narrow body. Kenny opens his mouth to protest but I shh him.

"Can you tell me what happened that night we tried to escape?" His pleading eyes search mine. Shit.

"I don't really know.. I just remember being hit across the head and waking up back here," I hate to lie, but I couldn't possibly tell Kenny.

"Do you think it was Cartman?" Kenny's voice cracks, "When we were outside, I couldn't help but notice Cartman staring over our way. He was mainly staring at you though Kyle." I never even bothered to notice Cartman at when we were outside. I never noticed him staring at me. Why was he staring at me? Was it because of yesterday? No. Cartman is about as passionate as a stone. Like I said, this is all a big game he's playing. I can't fall victim to his tricks.

"I'm not sure. But then again I'm sure if it was any other guard who would have caught us, we'd be ash on the bottom of the floor in the cremation room.." my body stiffens.

Once again, none of this feels like reality. I should be home. We should all be home. Cartman should be in his house stuffing his fat ass with cheesy poofs and watching television. Kenny should be in his home ignoring his parents constant bitching with porn magazines. I should be hanging out with Stan. Stan.. I miss Stan so fucking much.

"We'd better get back out there and start working before they execute us.." I stand up and set Kenny down on his feet. I nod my head at him and as I begin walking I'm suddenly pulled back by my arm. I fling over and am ambushed by Kenny as he throws his arms around my neck, resting his head in my chest. I sit there for a moment in shock. I rest one had on his greasy blonde hair, and the other around his lower back. We both just sit there for a while, both trying to savor the moment as much as we can. Finally, Kenny pulls back and we both walk outside and make our way to the field.

I end up walking right past Cartman. So close, we brush each other's shoulders. Our eyes both lock straight onto each other's. Instead of a romantic, sentimental aura, its more like pure fucking hatred. He grins at me, knowing that his happiness pisses me off. This is all a big game to him. He tried to fool me. He kissed me to blind me. He fucked me to capture me. No. I won't let him win.

There is a war going on right now. WWII to be exact. And while that war is going on, so is another. There is a war between Cartman and I.

* * *

"Now, can anyone tell me what that video on the concentration camps has taught us?" Mr. Garrison turn around from the cheap, old television set and points his ruler at us. A few kids raise their hands.

"Yes, Eric?" Mr. Garrison sighs. Great...

"I believe that it has taught us the horrible conditions that the Jews have to face," everyone turns to Cartman. Their faces show expressions of mortal shock.

"Really?" Mr. Garrison's jaw drops.

"HA! Hell no! Jews fucking deserve to suffer! Especially ones with red hair and freckles sitting right next to me!" Cartman stands up from his seat, chuckling.

"You fucking asshole! I'll kick your fucking ass if you don't shut the hell up!" I fly up from my seat and grip him by the collar of his shirt. He stares at me in initial shock.

"Dammit! Both of you sit down or I'll send you to the principle's office! Sit!" Mr. Garrison snaps. I release Cartman and we both sit back down in our seats. I can see him starring at me in the corner of my eye. His grin. His piercing eyes. He pisses me off.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ I really apologize for not updating in such a great amount of time. I've been really busy with school, group, and orchestra concerts. Thank god there's only five and a half days left till summer though! I'm sad the say I'm probably going to have to end the story within the next five or so chapters, maybe less, I don't know. But I am running out of ideas so.. Well, lets not stall, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I watched his lifeless body fall limp to the floor, and suddenly, I couldn't feel my own heart beat anymore. My mind fell into a blank trans for a while. Everything I ever loved was torn away from me. The bodies swarming around me moved in slow motion. I felt claustrophobic at the point. Reality was setting in again. I felt sick to my stomach. I grew jumpy. Then, I looked over at Cartman's terrified face as his mouth begun to open to speak, but no words came out.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered when you were going to die?" I hear Kenny's faint voice echo through my ears. I stare blankly at the ceiling of the room as I lay uncomfortably on the mattress. _When was I going to die?_ I could be any minute. It could be today. Tomorrow. Next week. Month. Year.

"Not really," my voice is rasp.

"Kyle, if I die, will you remember me?" Kenny's voice cracks.

"Kenny, I won't let you die. Even if I die, you're going to get the hell out of here," I try to toughen my voice through my sore throat. With succession, I also feel excruciating pain down my throat.

"Please Kyle, you and I both know that its uncertain what's going to happen. But please, if you do live, I at least want to be remembered. I want to make sure they know that non-Jews were sent to the camps too. I want them to know that non-Jews were dying as well. So I want them to wonder, _how does that make Jews any different?_ Kyle, please. You, Kyle, are going to be living proof. Living proof of the horrible concentration camps. You, Kyle. You!" I can hear him lightly sobbing, yet he sound somewhat joyful.

"Okay.." I manage to choke out quietly after a few moments of silence. "And if I die, I want you to remember what a fat, bastard Eric Cartman is," we both chuckle.

"Okay!" He manages to gasp in between cackles. I giggle a little more before it falls silent again. I embrace the quiet with sleep.

Morning soon arrives. Ken and I slide off the bed. Something doesn't seem right. No one is piling out of the building. Today's going suspiciously slow. We step out and eat out bowls of shitty broth. Then everyone is forced to line up in front of a large podium with a mic in the front of the stage. Then, Commandant Albrecht takes position in front of it, tapping the mic with his index finger a few times to test it.

"Good evening, Jews! I have been informed that some of you... have been trying to escape the camp during the dark hours," a cold shiver covers my whole body, "and that one of the commandants has been helping them," I inch my eyes over at Cartman who has grown pale, "I'd just like to give you the chance to confess right now, because if you don't and we find you.." he chuckles, "You'll wish you would have," his grin is bone-chilling. No one pipes a word. Albrecht scoffs. "Alright then, with that, line up again the wall, schnell!" The officers force us in formation facing the wall.

Another choosing? Already? Its only been a few days. I scoot closer to Kenny. He's shaking violently.

"Kenny, you _need_ to calm down," I stare at him horrified, but his eyes are fixated on the blood-stained wall in front of everyone. I feel an uneasiness. An officer emerges from the group of other Nazi officers. He's uptight looking, nose half way up where it's supposed to be. He is very violent though. His first choice is a young, sickly boy. The officer literally lifts the boy off the ground by the scruff of his shirt and throws him on the ground towards the wall. The boy scream and cries violently. It takes three guards to force him against the wall and to stay. Wow.

The next choice is a grim, pregnant woman. He forces her forward and kicks her roughly on the back, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Please! Not my baby! He hasn't even been born yet! Please!" She sobs, but walks to the wall on her own will. I stare at her and cringe. My glance is cut off by a broad chest that has now emerged in front of me. I look up in horror. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I know what you've done boy," he breathes against my skin, sending shivers down my spine, "I know everything," he raises his head and smirks at me. I feel my body shaking violently. He reaches his arm out and I'm prepared for him to grab me, but he doesn't. I sigh in relief. I turn over to Kenny to whisper something to him.

Oh no.

The officers protruding arm is grasping Kenny. I feel week in the knees. Kenny turn his head and looks at me, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle," he sobs. The officer yanks him and shoves him into the wall.

* * *

Cartman rips Nats from the formation and shoves him into the wall. No. No why. No. Cartman don't do this. No! Not Nats! You weren't supposed to pick Nats, you were supposed to pick me!

"And here we have it!" Commandant Albrecht lips curl into a fucked up smile. "Ready men?" Three officers ready their rifles. No. "Aim." The officers lift the guns closer to their face." No. I look over at Nats who has tears streaming down his face, but he looks directly back at me, and for the last time, gives a reassuring smile and a wink before gunshots echo through my ears, and I watch as his eyes roll behind his head, his jaw drops open slightly. Then, his body falls limp and collapses on the floor.

I loose all of my impulses and scream. Everybody turns their heads towards me. I fall to me knees, screaming non-stop. I see Commandant Albrecht talking to Cartman and pointing at me. Cartman walks up to me and stares me down, dead in the eyes. There is a glint of sorrow in his eyes to my surprise. He grabs my arm and wraps it around his shoulder, lifting me and carrying me to our quarters. My body is too limp for me to refuse his help.

* * *

_Ready._

Nats. That name bounces around the inside of my skull. I remember him. He was so delicate.

_Aim._

Kenny was poor. His family didn't have much. All Kenny had was his pornography. I remember we always used to make fun of him and tease him about it.

_Fire._

I fixate my eyes on Kenny who screams a word I'll never forget.

"Remember!" Is all I hear before load gunshots.

I watched his lifeless body fall limp to the floor, and suddenly, I couldn't feel my own heart beat anymore. My mind fell into a blank trans for a while. Everything I ever loved was torn away from me. The bodies swarming around me moved in slow motion. I felt claustrophobic at the point. Reality was setting in again. I felt sick to my stomach. I grew jumpy. Then, I looked over at Cartman's terrified face as his mouth begun to open to speak, but no words came out. I don't feel human anymore. This is so sick. Everything is sick.

Cartman's lips move again. This time, he doesn't speak, but he mouths the words, "Oh my god... They killed Kenny," and then I find myself again.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I fly out from the line towards the officer that shot Kenny. Once he spots me, he points his gun at my skull. _SHOOT ME! DO IT!_ I keep darting towards him. Then, in the corner of my eye, Cartman comes flying in, knocking the man over, however he still fires a shot. I feel a sharp, painful sensation in my thigh. I look down to see blood begin to soak my pants. He shot my leg.

I feel dizzy at the loss of blood. I end up vomiting on the floor. Then, everything goes black.

The last thing I see is Cartman holding me in his arms, sobbing like a maniac.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ Hello guys! Yes, I know its been a while but I have a good excuse! My laptop is a piece of shit. That's basically my excuse. Anyways, I'm afraid to say that this is going to be the last chapter because I've been falling really far behind on this story and I feel like it would be stupid to continue to drag on a story that I'm painfully slow at updating. And I have had this chapter planned out for a long time...and you guys are going to want to slaughter me for it. /).(\ Please don't! It will be an unexpected ending for most of you, but I'm satisfied with the idea. Well, without further-ado, enjoy.. for the last time on this story!~**

**Chapter 11  
**

Most people fear death, but others welcome it completely. Some might question that. They think they welcome death because it allows them numbness, when really it allows absolute nothingness. Though what they don't realize, is that that's what they want. The feeling of nothing.

Nothing.

My body is incredibly sore. My head throbs in agonizing pain. I allow my eyes to slow creek open to be welcomed by a blinding light. I use my arm to block it out of my corneas as I protrude upwards. I lean over to my right to catch a blurry glimpse of Cartman sobbing. I realize he's being restrained by the arms from two Nazi officers. I quickly try to stand up but fall down on my face. I manage to pull myself up onto my knees.

"You foolish children.." a familiar voice fills the room. I look up to see Commandant Albrecht. "Cartman, I'm so ashamed... I believed in you. You were cruel, heart-less, just what we needed," he pads over to Cartman before he's but a few inches away from him, "but I was wrong." The loud collision of Albrecht's hand to Cartman's face echos through the room, causing me to yelp. Albrecht immediately turns his attention to me and chuckles. "Cartman, Cartman.. This? This is what you let your feelings get overwhelmed with?" He groped my cheeks with one hand and observes me.

"P-Please.." Cartman is nearly spitting up blood, "just kill meh... Leave him to go.." He's choking on his tears.

This isn't the Cartman I know. Cartman is bitter, hearless, cold.. the list goes on of the worst, nastiest words you could think of. I guess deep down, he actually has a sentimental side.. But.. Why did it have to be for me?! I'm not attractive. I'm not fun. I'm also a guy! Since when is Cartman gay?! He hates homosexuals!

I'm snapped out of my though by the roaring laughter of Albrecht. He then pulls out a gun and hold it to my temple. Suddenly, I see a bright light.

It's like a tunnel. A beautiful tunnel. I can see my mom, dad, and brother. I can see Stan, Kenny, and even Nats. Then, a dark figure appears. As it gets closer, I can see it more clearly. Its Cartman. He crouches down in front of me and gives off a warm smile. He gently grabs my face with one hand and stares into my eyes. God are his eyes beautiful. Cartman slowly begins leaning in.

"AHH! NO! PLEASE! I-I'M BEGGING Y-YOU!" Cartman squirms like a gazelle, screaming loud and terrifyingly. One of the officers shoves a gun in Cartman's throat, pointing it up at his brain. I feel cold tears glide down my cheeks.

"Say goodbye," Albrecht and the officer set the guns, "lovebirds.."

**Nothing.**

* * *

"And that is what ah think would happen if ah was in World War Two," Cartman's words echo across the dead silent classroom. Holy shit.

"Cartman what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Mr. Garrison stares horrified.

"What?" Cartman blushes. I nearly fall out of my seat.

"This is an assignment! Not a smut application! That essay was completely inappropriate, had way too much false information, and I don't know WHAT is going on between you and Kyle, but keep it outside of this classroom, Cartman!" Mr. Garrison smacks his fist on his desk.

"There is NOTHING between my and Cartman!" My cheeks are on fire. Cartman stares at me in shock but grins a little.

"F, Cartman! Now sit down!" Mr. Garrison rips the essay out of Cartman's hand. Cartman gloomily walks to his desk right beside mine.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" I snap at him. He begins blushing madly. He immediately flies up from his desk, grabs my face, and next thing I know I feel his soft lips pressed against mine. The class erupts into a collision of "Aww's," "Ew's," and "HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD's!"

I cave in, and kiss back.

**The end**

**AN:/ Don't kill me /).(\ Now, this chapter was really short because I didn't really know how to make it long, but oh well. Deal with it. I know this wasn't my best story but over-all, I'm kinda proud of it. I hope you enjoyed my story, if you like this one, stick around, there will be more like it. I love all your faces, goodbye.**


End file.
